


Skinny vs the lighter

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, I don't know how to tag this, I wrote this instead of studying, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Skinny being cute as shit, Smoking, and also dumb as shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny findet sein Feuerzeug nicht und probiert alternative Methoden. Peter steht daneben und fragt sich, warum er noch mal mit Skinny zusammen ist.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Skinny vs the lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> technisch gesehen gehört das hier nicht zu den tumblr ficlets, weil es nicht von einem Incorrect Quote inspiriert ist, sondern von [diesem](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/190646686738/revelati0nss-colson-vs-his-lighter) gifset (MGK ist inzwischen offiziell mein Skinny fancast), dessen Caption ich mal ganz frech für den Titel geklaut habe, aber ich pack es trotzdem in die series.  
> @crazy-walls danke für die Inspiration ✨

Peter wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich eigentlich noch die Mühe machte, das Fenster zu schließen. 

Er war gerade dabei, sein Hemd für den Geburtstag seines Großvaters zu bügeln, als es klopfte. Seufzend legte er das Bügeleisen beiseite und ließ seinen Freund ins Zimmer.

„Hey“, begrüßte Skinny ihn, küsste ihn, und ließ sich dann auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. 

„Du weißt schon, dass du dich nicht mehr reinschleichen musst, oder?“, erkundigte Peter sich mit liebevoller Resignation. „Du könntest einfach an der Tür klingeln.“

Seit ein paar Wochen waren sie jetzt offiziell zusammen – nach fast einem Jahr der geheimen Treffen, des Herumschleichens, der Ausreden. Es war schön, offen damit umgehen zu können. Nicht mehr lügen zu müssen, mit Skinny die Straße entlang gehen zu können, ohne Entdeckung fürchten zu müssen, sich keine Sorgen mehr machen zu müssen, ob Skinny möglicherweise Knutschflecke auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Dafür beschwerte Skinny sich jetzt mit Vorliebe darüber, dass er zu Dingen wie Familienfeiern automatisch mit eingeladen wurde – so wie heute zum Geburtstag.

„Das macht aber nur halb so viel Spaß“, antwortete Skinny mit einem Grinsen. 

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Peter wieder das Bügeleisen auf.

Skinny trug Jeans und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt – das zwar seine Tattoos großartig zur Geltung brachte und Peter ausgesprochen gut gefiel, aber dem Anlass irgendwie nicht ganz entsprach. 

Offenbar bemerkte Skinny seinen Blick, denn er verdrehte die Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich hab n Hemd im Auto. Aber damit wollte ich keine Kletterpartie unternehmen.“

Peter lachte. Skinny stand wieder auf, spazierte durch den Raum. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen, zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche, und schüttelte eine heraus.

Peter beobachtete, wie er in der gleichen Tasche herum grub. Sichtlich ohne Erfolg. Abwesend klopfte er seine anderen Taschen ab.

„Hast du n Feuerzeug?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich rauch nicht“, erinnerte Peter ihn. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, das Amüsement aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Es sah einfach zu süß aus, wie Skinny beinahe wie wahnsinnig nach seinem Feuerzeug suchte.

Unzufrieden begann er jetzt, auf Peters Schreibtisch herum zu wühlen, hob Ordner an, schob Zettel zur Seite.

Peter versteckte ein Grinsen, während er sein Hemd noch einmal kritisch betrachtete, bevor er es überzog. Er zog das Kabel des Bügeleisens aus der Steckdose, was Skinnys Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gerät lenkte.

Bevor Peter ihn fragen konnte was zum Henker er damit vorhatten, hatte Skinny nach dem Bügeleisen gegriffen und versuchte, seine Zigarette an der heißen Fläche anzuzünden. 

Für einen Moment beobachtete Peter ihn, lächelte über seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, als es überraschenderweise nicht funktionierte.

Skinny stellte das Bügeleisen wieder weg, tastete noch einmal seine Hosentaschen ab, und dann zog ein zufriedenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, so breit, dass Peter gar nicht anders konnte, als es zu erwidern. 

Triumphierend zog Skinny sein Feuerzeug hervor.

„Es war die ganze Zeit in meiner Tasche!“, stellte er halb entgeistert, halb begeistert fest.

Da konnte Peter sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen, und brach in Gelächter aus.

Die Zimmertür hinter ihm öffnete sich, und seine Mutter streckte den Kopf herein.

„Peter, bist du…“, setzte sie an, sah Skinny, der gerade die Asche aus dem Fenster schnippte, und unterbrach sich selbst. „Skinny!“ Sie lächelte. Denn zur Überraschung aller Beteiligten verstanden die beiden sich tatsächlich ganz gut – trotz des Rauchgeruchs, der jetzt oft in Peters Zimmer hing, und trotz des Wagens, der regelmäßig die Einfahrt versperrte.

„Abend, Mrs Shaw“, begrüßte Skinny sie jetzt höflich.

„Wie bist du...“, begann sie, warf dann einen Blick zum offenen Fenster und entschied sich um. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen.“

Skinny lächelte wie die personifizierte Unschuld, während Peter sich ein Kopfschütteln verkneifen musste.

„Peter, seid ihr dann soweit?“, kam seine Mutter jetzt wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Wir wollen gleich los.“

Peter nickte nur. Gleichzeitig drückte Skinny seine Zigarette aus.

„Ich muss nur noch kurz ans Auto“, erklärte er, und spazierte aus dem Zimmer.

Gerade wollte Peter ihm folgen, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel, das auf dem Bügelbrett lag.

„Skinny, dein Feuerzeug!“, rief er seinem Freund hinterher. Der ihn jedoch offensichtlich nicht mehr hörte. Also ließ er es seufzend in die Hosentasche gleiten, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machte.

Bloß gut, dass Skinnys Kopf angewachsen war.


End file.
